


Bros Forever

by addy_is_not_a_laddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/pseuds/addy_is_not_a_laddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sadstuck drabble.  Dirk dies, Dave watches.  Dave dies, Dirk watches.  It's a painful and unending circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros Forever

    In front of him, the greatest man he had even known was fading, fading gone with no time to think because there was not time to mourn. No time for anything, except to tip his hat in an ironic and understated salute for the man that had raised him, and then get back to his turntables and try to die as little as possible while keeping time-loops stable and not letting himself cry.

     A stupid game, a game that had already killed HIM more times than he could count had just taken away Dirk Strider, the one man that Dave had always been sure would have survived this thing. He was turning away, when another Dave appeared in front of him. "You need to go somewhere and deal with this. I got everything until you're done."  
Dave had broken down a split-second after he had been out of sight of anyone.  He hadn't known that the world could sound hollow or that he could cry even after his tears were gone.

\--

     The baby in his arms smiled up at him with bright orange eyes, and Dave didn't even pretend that he wasn't crying. If there was a god then they had the sickest sense of humor because Dave knew that the baby in his arms was the same Dirk all over again.  He vowed to himself that he would never tell Dirk.

\--

    All the time in the world, and a little brother that adored him, for now. But he knew what was coming. The shitstorm for this little man was going to be worse than the session af the game that Dave had been in, and he had to prepare him. Had to prepare him for neglect, for fighting, for being alone. The little dude already had Cal, so at least he didn't consider himself alone, and he was already a master of flash-stepping, which Dave had only recently gotten the hang of.

     Dirk would he able to handle Sburb, probably better than Dave himself had, but only if Dave started to withdraw now. He had to get as far from Dirk as possible, so when he was gone it wouldn't even be noticeable to Dirk until after he started the game, or hopefully never. For this last day, though, he smiled, and grabbed is brother around his small shoulders, as the walked home from school, Dave still in his suit from work. He could pretend in his mind that the happiness would last.

\--

    Dave had to laugh, when he felt the blackness coming for him. He had always resented his bro a bit for dying on him, and now he was doing it right back at Dirk. Fuck if this wasn't the worst way he could lose his life. Well, at least Dirk would just think him neglectful, instead of thinking him dead. He wished he's been a better brother, but he had always been afraid this day was coming. 

He never saw Dirk, just outside his field of vision, tears running down his face.  He never saw him come closer after Dave had died, and take the shitty sword he'd been dueling with and lost with.  He never knew that Dirk had understood the whole time. 

He never knew he was forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh snap. I can't believe I'm doing this again. Bluh. Here's my horrible contribution this leap day, because I couldn't resist the idea of posting a new story on leap day.
> 
> Inspired by www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xBpZFZ1OrI :D


End file.
